<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Rather Be Me (With You) by Salgexica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034197">I'd Rather Be Me (With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgexica/pseuds/Salgexica'>Salgexica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Karl Jacobs | MCYT, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap | MCYT - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parties, cursing, eventual angst, eventual hurt/comfort, maybe smut? probs not but there's going to be a raunchy chapter, no beta we die like tommy, originally a crack pairing but i like it better with karlnap, theres a trauma dump hurt/comfort chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgexica/pseuds/Salgexica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap has his boring day to day life, making coffee, finding ways to avoid his problems, sleeping. Until he meets Karl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(platonic), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Rather Be Me (With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll think of better later I originally made this as a Marx x Engels crackfic but I really liked the concept and my girlfriend peer pressured me into turning it into a real fic so here it is. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steady beeping of an alarm clock roused Sapnap from his surprisingly light sleep. After stumbling his way into the LED fluorescent bathroom that was somehow too bright and too dim for the early morning time of 11:30 am. He sighed as he splashed the water at the base of his scalp and ran it down his hair. He pulled at his eyebags and cursed himself for not sleeping better, as if by doing that it would change anything. Same thing with the constant picking at small insecurities, the acne scars, the facial hair not growing past a stubble, he thought he was too pudgy in some areas and too skinny in others. Pulling back his hair into a tight ponytail was about the extent he went to prepare for the workday.<br/>
The actual day started off slow before the usual Monday crowd and Sapnap had little gaps in time to dick around on his current social media obsessions before his next customer. He heard the bell above the door chime and put away the twitter thread on birds named by people who hate birds. “What can I get for you today?” he asks, voice going up an octave in his customer service voice. A kid about his age stands in front of the counter, freckled fingers trying to decide whether to pick at their fingernails or at the stray threads of their hoodie. He gives the menu a quick once over before ordering<br/>
“canihaveanoatmilkvhocolatemaltfrappewithfiveespressoshots?” Huh? “Please and thank you” he said before flashing a toothy grin. Sapnap blinked.<br/>
“I,, I’m sorry but could you say that again?” Did he say five espresso shots? Will he explode? Am I going to get arrested for manslaughter?<br/>
“...ve an oat milk chocolate malt frappe with five espresso shots please and thank you. Sorry.” He repeated, this time at an understandable pace. Sapnap typed it into the computer register.<br/>
“Ah no you’re fine. Just couldn’t hear you ‘sall.” Sapnap said as he attempted to flash back the same grin before he got to work on his frappe. He started pouring the chocolate drizzle as a finishing touch and flickered his eyes in the customer’s direction. He was playing some game on his phone and he shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes. He looked about the same as any other customer that came in the coffee shop but he was just… different. Then again he thought that about the last couple attempts at dating. Two large hands jabbing his sides threw him a foot in the air and yanked a squeak out of him as his friend almost pissed himself laughing. “Quackity what the fuck!!” he shouted, giving Quackity a playful bap upside the head.... And got chocolate in his black hair. Wait… “Ah fuck!” He guesses he was out of it for longer than he thought because there was chocolate all over his hand and counter. The frappe was heaped in it. The customer shot a look and Sapnap glew red as he wiped the gooey mess up. To Sapnap’s dismay he even got up and started walking toward the counter.<br/>
“I'm guessing this is mine?” He pointed at it and gestured to take it, but waited for an answer.<br/>
“No-I mean yeah but I can remake it if you wa-”<br/>
“Nope! This is perfect, nobody ever puts enough chocolate, this is perfect!” Sapnap blinked and then laughed. He guessed that this was just his way of making him feel better about it and it worked, but lo and behold, it was twenty minutes later the stranger was throwing away the cup, clean, before he walked out the door<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>By the time Sapnap's shift ended there was only the dim light outside from the lamplights and he stood outside the cafe for a vape break before his walk home. After there was the slight nicotine buzz in his head he started. The buzzing of the lamplights drove into his head with slight droning from the moths and gnats trying their hardest to get to the light. He passed the local library and debated in his head, go to the library and get peace and quiet? Or go home and the droning would continue, this time with a neighbor doing their laundry or dancing next to the paper thin walls of his apartment. Library it was, it closed in an hour but he reckoned he would be out by then. By the time the debate ended, he was already in the history section with an unknown book in hand, flipped to a random page with pictures on it. He didn't even know how long it took getting to where he was but he just shrugged his shoulders. He continued looking through it until he was bored and when he put it back in its place. a page turning next to him grabbed his attention. The same customer from earlier was entranced in a book about the Russian revolution a mere few feet away from him.<br/>
“Hey you’re the chocolate fiend from earlier!” he shouted, quieting himself halfway through<br/>
“And you’re the cute barista who enabled my fiendish behavior” he shot back, making Sapnap blush a tad. “I know your name is Sapnap, weird name by the way, but you don't know mine.” He stepped closer, ignoring usual stranger personal space. “The name’s Jacobs, Karl Jacobs.” Sapnap chuckled at the casual dorkiness. “Well it’s nice to formally meet you Jacobs, Karl Jacobs.” Karl rewarded him with a light punch on the shoulder.<br/>
“You know full well what I meant Sap.” Sapnap beamed at the nickname.<br/>
“Normally I’d be a little uncomfortable with nicknames so soon but I guess you get a pass, Jacobs.” He clambered for another subject matter, he really wanted to talk more. Why’re you reading about Russian revolution? You’re not one of those tankies are you?” He gave an awkward smile to let him know he was kidding.<br/>
“No, I’m reading about it for my blog, I just made a post about Marx and Engels so I thought this would be a good follow-up post.” There was a pause “There was no way they weren’t butt buddies” Karl mumbles with the tone of someone who definitely read too far into the subject. Sapnap snorted and got his phone out to hopefully ask for a number but saw the time and that it was five minutes before closing. “Shit, sorry I gotta go. Don’t want to keep the employees past closing, see ya soon!” He said when he left towards his shitty apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>